Highschool is something to remember (Destiel)
by NeverForgetToday
Summary: Being a Junior in highschool, Dean is what you would call one of the Kings of Highschool. Has girls by his side, everything done for him, and a guy who loves to party. On the other hand Castiel tries to stay out of the crowd. Friends are not common for Castiel to have except for his friend Anna. Castiel gets invited to a party from his friend Anna. That party will change everything
1. Introduction

Being a Junior in highschool, Dean is what you would call one of the Kings of Highschool. Has girls by his side, everything done for him, and a guy who loves to party. On the other hand Castiel tries to stay out of the crowd. Friends are not common for Castiel to have except for his friend Anna. Castiel gets invited to a party from his friend Anna. That party will change everything.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

This is my first Destiel fanfiction some I'm trying my best to make it the best it can be. This fanfiction will have some adult language and sexual references throughout the fanfiction so you're being warned. I will try to update this story every Monday, but it is not guaranteed. Hope you guys like it :)

-Adrianna

**Castiel's P.O.V **

Waking up at 6:00 every morning is a regular thing for me, even on the weekend. I sit up and rub my eyes while my feet hang off of the bed. My mom and dad are already gone, no surprise there, and I can hear Gabriel snoring from down the hall. School starts at 8:00 and Gabriel will drive me to school at 7:45 so I'll gave plenty of time to get ready. I get up from my bed and walk down stairs into the kitchen. I make a bowl of cereal then sit down at the table we have in our dining room. As I eat my cereal I look around the house to see multiple of bible verses. Religion is taken to a whole new level at this house. My parents are very big into God and when I question the word of God I get new bruises. There is still a few on my right shoulder and some on my stomach. This first day of school is going to be like any other.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I wake up to the front door slamming. No doubt, it's my absent father leaving once again. My broken down clock reads 7:30, luckily we live fifteen minutes away.

"Sammy!" I yell from my room.

No answer. I have to get up and wake his ass up. I slip on some jeans and a black tshirt. Stumbling around the mess in the hallway I manage to make my way to Sammy's room door. I pound on his door.

"Sammy! Get up!" I yell.

"I'm getting up Dean," I hear him say through the door.

"You better," I reply back.

I grab my backpack from my room and walk into the kitchen. Sammy stumbles into the kitchen. This house needs to be clean, but it will just get dirty again so we don't really bother. The oven clock says 7:40, I'm surprised it still works. There is piles of dishes stacked on the counters and the oven.

"Ready to go?" I ask Sammy.

He has his dark blue backpack in his hand and nods his head.

"Ok, let's go," I said.

I grab the keys to the Impala. A benefit to having my dad leave all the time is that I get the keys to the Impala. He takes some old pickup truck to where ever he works and I get the Impala, my baby. I even fixed it up and now it works like new. As I drive Sammy to school I turn on one of my favorite songs, Highway to Hell. Sammy, of course, covers his ears and rolls his eyes.

"C'mon Sammy! Don't you like this song?" I ask.

He frowns his face and said," My name is Sam, Dean and this song sucks."

"Kids like you like to listen to shitty music. The dubstep techno music sucks," I said.

"Dean you're still in highschool, you're considered a kid," Sammy said.

"Whatever, still. This music is awesome!" I exclaim.

"Yeah yeah," he said rolling his eyes once again.

We pull up to the school and I get to park in the front like always. As soon as I shut the Impala off Sam jolts out of the car and speeds off into the History building. I grab my backpack from the car and soon I'm surrounded by all my football teammates. We walk towards the school and every girl I pass winks at me, as always. Being on top of the highschool really has its perks. The bell rings and most of my teammates go their separate ways to their 1st hour, but Tyler and Lance are still walking with me.

"So Dean, did you see Julia today? She looked pretty damn hot. There she is now," he says turning around.

Tyler, Lance, and I turn around to look for Julia, but then I feel someone bump into me causing me to stumble back. I look in front of me to see who it is. Papers and books fly to the ground and a guy is trying to pick it up.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

He looks up at me; he has jet black hair that was kinda messy and light blue eyes. His skin is somewhat pale.

"Move out of the way faggot!" Tyler yells.

Everyone around us started to laugh and point at this kid. I went along and laughed at this kid with everyone. He collected his stuff quicker and left with his face being bright red.

"What a douche," Lance said.

"Um...Yeah," I replied.

**Castiel's P.O.V **

I wasn't paying attention while carrying my stuff and of course I embarrassed myself. Bumping into one of the "Kings" of highschool. I don't know what his name is though, but it is clear that he is one of them. I stumble to the ground in front of everyone while some of my stuff goes flying. I quickly pick them up as I hear someone call me a faggot. Really classy, I'm not even gay. It doesn't matter though, I apologize to them and walk off quickly. So this is how this school year is going to be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dean's P.O.V**

As I walk into my first period class, math, the late bell rings. There is a seating chart on the board and I have to sit in the front, great... I honestly hate sitting in the front, I feel like the teacher is always looking at you. There is some kid sitting next to me that seems like he would smoke a lot of pot because he has that smell on him. Also, his eyes are bloodshot so he's probably high right now. I can tell that cheating off of him isn't an option. I guess I need to actually work this year.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

After that embarrassing moment I walking into English, my first hour class. My face still feels like its red so I sit in the back of the class. Thank The Lord that there is no seating chart. The late bell rings and all my classmates walk in to sit down. Surprisingly my best friend Anna walks in and sits down next to me.

"I didn't know you were in this class Anna," I said.

She turns to me with a smile and said," Yes! I got my schedule switched at the last moment and I ended up here! I'm so glad I have my first hour with you Castiel. I thought that I was going to be alone in my first class, but I have my best friend!"

I liked it when she called me her best friend. It make me fell like I belonged somewhere.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're in this class with me," I said smiling.

_ {{6th Hour}} _

As my day went on I kept on sitting in the back of each class. That way no one will bother me and I feel more comfortable when I am in the back of the class. Now I'm walking into my 6th Hour class, Science. My Science teacher greets me at the door and tells me where my seat is. I like picking my own seat, but luckily I'm in the back. I guess that's a good thing. The late bell rings so I take my seat before the teacher yells at me. At first no one sits next to me and I feel relieved that no one is there. Putting my backpack on the ground I hear someone sit in the chair next to me. Ugh so close to not sitting next to someone. I look up to see who it is and I freeze. The person I'm sitting next to is Dean. One of the guys that made fun of me.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I enter my science class with my teacher telling me where to go. I know no one in this class so I just walk straight to my desk. Tossing my backpack next to my seat I sit down. The guy next to me is hunched over setting his backpack down and I don't see his face. He comes back up and I realize it's the guy that I made fun of in the hall this morning. Shit.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

Oh Lord. Why does it have to be him? Out of all the people in this highschool it's him. This is going to be awkward sitting next to him for the whole year. I can feel the tension between us. I don't like this at all. Suddenly my phone vibrates and I grab it out of my pocket. It is Anna.

_Anna: Hey Castiel. Sorry to text you during class but I was wondering if you want to go to this party on Friday. It's a beginning of the year party. I know you are not into parties but I thought it would be cool if you and I went to one. _

_Me: I guess Anna. If you really want to go to this party. _

_Anna: Really Castiel!? You agree, yeah! Can't wait to go to that party on Friday. You come over to my place at 8 on Friday and then we'll go to the party._

_Me: Sounds great Anna._

I place the phone in my pocket and look at the clock, 30 more minutes left.

"Hey sorry about this morning," I heard Dean mumble.

"What?" I ask.

"I said sorry about this morning," he repeated.

"Oh yeah, getting embarrassed in the hall by you guys. Sorry doesn't really mean much coming from you after all that your friends and you do to people," I said.

"I really mean it. I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah yeah," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry for apologizing," he said.

"It not about you apologizing. You repeatedly do hurtful things to people so how can I tell that your apology really means something? " I asked.

He doesn't answer, instead he just lays his head on the desk and ignores me. Yeah that's what I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

-Friday 8 PM-

**Castiel's P.O.V**

It's the day of the party Anna wants me to go to. I'm not what you would call the party type guy, but if Anna wants to go then I'll go. I look in the mirror seeing myself. Jet black hair a little bit messy, piercing blue eyes, and a some what tan face that has a small bruise on the right cheekbone. I guess asking if God really cares about His angels since they never have seen Him gets a hit to the face.

*buzz buzz*

_Anna: You ready Castiel?_

_Me: Yeah I'm ready._

_Anna: I'll be there in 5 minutes so go outside and wait for me_

_Me: Ok._

Since today is a Friday my parents will be home later because of work. I've already told them I will be at a church group meeting with Anna and Anna told her parents the same thing. Hopefully we won't get caught, I don't want more bruises added to my collection. I walk outside and sit on the porch waiting for Anna. Since this is a regular highschool party I have on a normal black shirt and a pair of dark jeans with black converse. This outfit is what my parents would call an unworthy Christian outfit since it is considered "street clothes" to my parents. I have to hide these clothes from my parents or they will throw them out. Anna's little red jeep rolls up to my house and a smile forms on my face. I get up and walk over to the red jeep.

"Hey Anna," I said while getting into the car.

"Hey Castiel, it's so weird seeing you wear those type of clothes. I mean I always see you in what your parents call "Christian worthy" clothes," she says the last part with her fingers bending as quotes.

"Uh thank you Anna," I said.

"It's a compliment Castiel," Anna said with a smile.

We ride off and I look at Anna. She's wearing a red sparkly T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her red hair matches her lip stick. She was always one for fashion. I rest my elbow on the right side of the car and look out the window.

"Castiel this party is going to be so much fun. I'm glad you're coming," Anna said.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me about it," I said.

When we get there Anna parks her car a few houses down because there are a lot of cars already surrounding the house that contains the party. Both of us get out and walk to the house with the party. I can heard music coming from the party house 3 houses down and plastic cups are scattered all over the lawn. The front door is already open so Anna and I just walk in. We are suddenly greeted by some girl with a full water bottle of straight vodka in her hand.

"Hey guys. Care for some vodka?" she asks as she stumbles towards Anna.

"Hey Kristina. Castiel this is Kristina's house. Kristina, this is my friend Castiel," Anna says pointing to me.

"Well aren't you a cutie," she said when she winks at me.

Anna takes the bottle of vodka out of Kristina's shaky hands and gives it to me.

"Drink up Castiel," Anna said," But try not to drink it all at the same time. You might throw up that way."

I swallow and look at the full water bottle. I've never ready had alcohol because of how strict me parents were. My nerves piled up inside me, the nervous kind. I was getting nervous because I didn't want to look stupid if I could drink it. I put on a smile and drink what's in the bottle. At first the taste was bitter and I wanted to spit it out, but then it smooth out. A burning sensation came from the vodka and it felt good in my throat. Anna quickly takes the bottle out of my hands and laughs.

"You're going to drink it all Castiel! You already drank half of it! Leave some for me!" She said.

I wipe my mouth and look around. Everyone seems to have a good time. There are people drinking, laughing, and dancing all around me.

Anna finishes up the bottle and smiles at me," That was a lot of vodka for someone who doesn't drink Castiel."

"Well I guess I'm just that cool," I said.

"Yeah you really are Castiel," Anna said rolling her eyes.

Kristina took Anna by the hand and Anna did the same to me. Kristina pulled us upstairs. We pasted all the people making out on the stairs and we went down a hallway. I started to noticed some of the school's burnouts surrounding a door. Kristina pushed pass them and open the door to reveal weed scattered everywhere. People were already in there smoking it, most of the jocks. Including Dean.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I came to this party to get the first week of school off my mind. I left Sammy home because I know he can take care of himself. I kind of wanted to stay with Sammy but my teammates dragged me into going to this party. When we get there we make our way upstairs to get into this one room. Weed is everywhere in this room. I've never done weed before so this was new to me. I just go along with what my teammates are doing. I sit down on a brown chair and wait for them to hand me some. Suddenly this chick whose throwing this party comes in with this red hair girl and Castiel.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

Kristina drags us to one corner of the room and I can feel some people looking at me because of the first day incident. I try to shake it off and see what Kristina is wanting us to do.

"Time to relieve this first week of school stress," she said handing Anna a joint.

Really?! I'll drink some alcohol, but drugs is not my think. Anna is such a good girl, she shouldn't do this. As Anna is about to smoke someone busts into the room.

They look worried and yells," THE COPS ARE COMING!"

People scramble to grab the weed and bail. I try to get out of the room, but I'm pushed into the back of the cluster. Anna and Kristina are already gone. I push through this crowd, but there isn't really a point. Finally I am at the stairs, but people are blocking it to get out. My vision gets sloppy and so does my steps, why did I have to drink that vodka. Suddenly I see Dean pushed to the back of the crowd where I am.

"Fuck," he mumbles under his breath.

I can hear the sirens of the cop cars pulling up to the house.

"This was a mistake," I said to myself when I get halfway down the stairs.

"You and me both pal," Dean said behind me.

I fall forward, but Dean caught me from running into the guy that is in front of me.

"To much to drink I'm guessing," he chuckles.

"Uh yeah, thanks," I respond.

We make it to the bottom of the stairs and it seems like we are the only people in the house.

We sprint out the front door, but all we hear is,"FREEZE!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Castiel's P.O.V**

"FREEZE!"

Three cop cars surrounded the front of the house. Dean and I stopped and put our hands up. I saw neighbors from the neighborhood coming towards the house. Two cops came up to us and put us in handcuffs. I stumble a bit to get into the cop car they're leading us into, but I try to play it off of me being clumsy.

"Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy," I said.

"Yeah kid. Just get into the car with your friend," a cop behind me said.

Yeah, Dean isn't my friend. We just got caught up into this mess together. They put Dean and I in the cop car.

"Shit, hopefully Bobby is working today," Dean said under his breath

"May I ask who Bobby is?" I asked Dean.

"Haha yeah, Bobby is one of the high ranking cops at the police station. He may let us go with a warning. Honestly I don't really know what they would charge us with," Dean said.

"They would probably charge us with the drugs in the house. Cops in this town just look for someone to blame, no offense to your friend Bobby," I said.

"It's ok. I know what you mean. I didn't smoke any so it not in my system," he said.

Some of the vodka hit me again. This time making me feel really happy. I couldn't control my laughing.

"Knock off that laughing," the cop yelled from out side the cop car.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked me.

"I drank down some vodka," I said laughing towards the end.

**Dean's P.O.V**

This guy, Castiel, surprised me by just showing up at this party. He doesn't seem like the party type guy. He definitely doesn't seem like the one to drink down some vodka. Especially with his strict family background, but I can see this as him rebelling from his family.

"Hey man. Calm down. Don't say anything about the vodka in your system or they could charge you with underage drinking," I told him.

His face turned very serious, this must be a stage of the vodka in his system. He lays his head back and I'm just glad he is controlled for now. Two cops enter the front seats of the car and we drive off to the police station.

_-10 Minutes Later-_

We pull into the station and they pull us out of the car. Mostly Castiel since he seems like he is about to pass out, but he can still walk a little. They place us in this small cell and leave us to go find some paper work.

Castiel lays on the bench with him about to fall asleep.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

Oh my God my head fells like it's going to fall off as I lay here on this bench.

"My parents are going to kill me when they find out," I said through the pain.

"They aren't going to kill you. My dad won't even notice if I'm gone since he is never really home, but my brother Sammy will be worried," Dean said.

"I guess people don't really know the truth to my family," I said.

**Dean's P.O.V**

"What do you mean the truth to your family?" I asked Castiel.

"Well since my family is really religious they don't like it when people question the word of God. I do that a lot, question God's words, and when I do that I get new bruises," he said like it was a laughing matter.

That goddamn vodka is making him talk about stuff he doesn't want to talk about when he is sober. He lifts up the left side of his tshirt to reveal a cluster of blue and purple bruises on the side of his body.

"Oh, I guess your not the only one. My dad can get physical with me when he is drunk, but it's better to be me than my brother," I said.

Someone enters the room and says, "Dean Winchester, what have you gotten yourself into now?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Dean's P.O.V**

"Who said that?" I asked.

Out of the shadows a man I knew came out of the shadows.

"Bobby," I said smiling.

He has on the typical police uniform with a belt that had handcuffs, a pistal, and a walki talki. His old, holey hat rested on the top of his head. Every time I see him it seems that he gets older. A new indent or wrinkle is added on his face when I see him.

"Dean, what did you do?" Bobby asked.

"It's all a miss understanding Bobby," I told him.

"It's says that you were in a house full of drugs and alcohol," he said with a disappointed tone.

"You can test me for the drugs and alcohol. I didn't do any of those things, I was about to leave that party anyway. Please Bobby, test me," I pleaded.

"What about this guy Castiel?" He asked pointing to Castiel.

"I'm gonna be straight with you. Castiel didn't do any drugs, at least I don't think, but he did had a few drinks," I said.

I look over at Castiel still laying down on the other bench. He might be sleeping right now. His right arm is over his face to shield his eyes from the bright light that hung above.

"What do you have to say about yourself Castiel?" Bobby asked.

Castiel just mumbled and sat up.

With a smiling face he opened his mouth and said, "You know what I have to say for myself. A big fuck you."

"Castiel!" I exclaimed.

"What it's the truth. I'm bored as fuck," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Bobby I'm sorry for him saying that, just please let us go," I begged.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

Bobby turned away and exited the holding cell room.

I turned to Castiel and said," Get it together. What's your deal?"

"My deal is that my head hurts," he said.

"Just calm down, I don't want to get into anymore trouble," I said.

A few minutes later Bobby came back into the room.

"I have to test you both for marijuana and alcohol. It's to get you to free," Bobby said holding up testing cups.

"Dean you're first," Bobby said.

"Ok," I said.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

My head aches and I can't stand this stupid light in here. Dean left to go get tested and I know I'm not going to pass that alcohol test. Maybe there is a chance that the test will not catch it but who knows.

"Ok Castiel your turn," Bobby said.

Dean comes back into the cell while I slowly get up. My head keeps on pounding every time I take a step.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I wait on the bench for Castiel to finish up his test. I know that he will probably not pass one test. He will get charged with underage drinking if it comes up positive. Bobby enters the room with Castiel stumbling a bit.

Bobby places Castiel on a bench across from me and said," I'll be back to tell you two your results."

_-15 minutes later-_

Bobby comes in with a piece of paper in his hand. Although I know I passed all the tests my stomach gets uneasy.

He reads aloud," Dean Winchester you passed both tests. Castiel Novak you will be charged with underage drinking due to you not passing on of the tests. Dean you are free to go. As for you Castiel, we will get your prints and put this one your record. Since your family is very big into the church you will go to the Rehab they hold at the church for people who need to stop drinking. You will also have to pay $150 fine. You're parents are on there way here to pick you up and they will have all the information on when your Rehab will take place. Dean you may leave now."

I get up from where I'm sitting and look at Castiel. He has fear in his eyes. I leave the police station and worry about if Sammy is ok.

**Castiel's P.O.V **

I hear Bobby read off of his piece of paper and none of it bothers me until he said that my parents are going to pick me up. I don't know what my family would do to me. They would be furious at me for breaking the family's good streak. No one in my family has done anything really wrong, but this will somewhat ruin the family's reputation. Dean has left the police station so now I am just waiting for my parents to show. I can feel the cold air circulating around me and my stomach feeling queasy from all my nerves.

"Castiel, your parents are here to pick you up," Bobby says opening up the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Castiel's P.O.V**

"Castiel, your parents are here to pick you up," Bobby says opening up the door.

Oh God. My stomach gets butterflies in it and my arms are shaking with fear. I try to be as normal as possible with my actions, but my body still seems a bit shaky. The effects of the vodka is wearing off.

"You ok boy?" Bobby asked.

"I couldn't be better," I said sarcastically.

Under his breath Bobby said, "Idjit."

Bobby is standing behind me when I enter the lobby. I see both of my parents sitting down with confusion on their faces. They quickly stand up when they see me. There was no exchanging of words between us. They only talked to Bobby for a minute and we headed to the car. Silence was throughout the whole car ride. It was awkward to sit in the car. I was waiting for a huge lecture or a beating. As we arrived at the house I noticed that Gabriel was waiting for us. I don't want to listen to his smart mouth right now. A smug look was on his face along with a sinister smile.

"Go to the living room Castiel," my father ordered.

Trying to avoid another conflict in this situation I did what he told me.

"How's our little criminal doing?" Gabriel asked as I was about to pass him.

"Leave me alone Gabriel, I don't want to deal with you right now," I responded.

"Calm down there bro. Prison changed you," Gabriel said.

He had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I mumbled under my breath.

I kept on walking till I got to the living room. Surrounding me was the bible verses on how forgiving we should be. It's hard to forgive people that have harmed me, like my parents. I forgive to forget. That's probably not the best way to deal with things, but it works. I anxiously wait for both of my parents to come in. I'm bracing myself for the scars I'm about to get. Gabriel is the first person in and he doesn't have a smirk on his face anymore. I catch a glimpse of a worried expression on his face as he goes up the stairs. I must really be getting a hard beating in a few moments. The time has arrived, my parents walk into the living room.

"So Castiel, tell us what happened," my father said in his deep voice.

I take a deep breath and said, "Well I was at a party. I didn't mean to get arrested, things just got out of hands-"

"Got out of hands!? You got arrested for underage drinking. Your life is pretty much over, jobs and colleges will not take you with this on your permanent record. You have embarrassed your family. Your lying and sneaking around is unacceptable!" My father screamed.

The echo of his yelling went throughout the house. I'm pretty sure Gabriel could hear him from upstairs.

"Yeah I guess my life is over, to bad I can't be apart of the church. Like a pastor or anything because of this. Darn," I said sarcastically.

Rage was all over my father's face as he yelled, " You are not good enough for God, if you were an angel you would have fallen!"

"If I fell that's okay with me. I would be closer to understanding us humans. God will have a plan for me. He cares about everyone, even the fallen angels," I said.

A hand came across my face. Pain surged throughout my face. Then another blow to the stomach, each blow to my body was in rhythm with each other. Throughout the hits my father yelled of how much of a disappointment I am. It didn't stop for 10 minutes. I could help, but to think that he was right.


	8. Chapter 7

**Castiel's P.O.V**

After the several hits the beating stopped and I was ordered to go to my room. I could feel the side of my head bleed. The warm blood from my face trickled down to my shirt. Blood was covering my shoulder and I feel the bruises forming on my body. In some places there is a cluster of them and they form an enormous purple circle. It's mainly around my stomach and arms. I look in the mirror upstairs to check on myself. Pain ached around my body, but I just needed to get cleaned up. In the mirror I see a messy dark haired boy with blood dripping down his face. His right eye is starting to swell along with his left cheek bone area. His shirt has blood droplets covering around his neck area. That is how I looked right now. Like I was jumped by 3 guys. I grabbed the hand towel to wipe the blood off my face. Luckily the bleeding from my head stopped and the pounding in my head discontinued. I poke my right eye gently to see if it hurt and obviously it did. I took off my blood covered shirt and examined the bruises on my body. Sure enough they were getting darker and darker by the minute. It doesn't seem like there is anything broken which is good for me. I don't know if my Dad was trying to break me, it would surprise my if he wanted to.

"Hey Castiel," Gabriel said from the doorway.

"What do you want? I'm a bit busy trying to get my own blood off of my face," I sharply said.

"Yeah I can see that. Dad seems to have given you a hard one today. Worst than what I've seen," he said in a concerned tone.

I laugh a little in disbelief and said," You know what, I'm sick of these beatings. I've made a mistake and I recognize it. Instead of trying to not hit their child he goes ahead and hits them."

"Yeah well that's Dad for you," he said.

"Yeah no kidding," I said.

"You should watch what you say Castiel. Your mouth gets you in trouble. You know how he feels about our religion," Gabriel said.

"Really!? Just because I question something or don't believe in one thing doesn't mean I need to get my ass kicked," I exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down! Dad might here you," Gabriel said.

"I hope he hears me. Dad is a prick anyway," I said.

That felt good to get off my chest.

"Where have you learned this kind of language Castiel?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," I said.

I finish wiping the blood off my face and shoulder. All there is left is the swelling and bruises on my body.

"Whatever Castiel," Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

As Gabriel leaves I go to my room. I lock the door and sit on my bed thinking about what just happened and what will come in the future. I have to go to church tomorrow and show up like I've been beaten into a pole. My mind is tempted to sneak out of the house, but my body aches of moving.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I rush to the house wondering if Sammy is ok. I want to make sure my Dad isn't there to get him. I open the front door and rush into the living room to see Sammy lying there watching TV.

"Calm down Dean. Is something wrong?" Sammy asked in a worried tone.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," I told him.

It's better to not tell him about the party and the police.

"Well I am. I'm going to bed," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok night Sammy," I said.

"Ugh. It's Sam, Dean," he sounded annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. Goodnight SAMMY," I said putting an emphasis on the word Sammy.

"Good night Dean," he said with a smile.

Sammy goes into his room while I turn off the TV. I wonder what happen to Castiel and his parents. It doesn't seem like his parents will except that their Christian son was charged with underage drinking. It is not much of my problem though. I just go to my bed to get some sleep.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

Getting up for Church was the hardest task I have ever completed. My face still looked awful, but some of the swelling has gone down. I can cover up all the bruises with my clothes except I can't cover up my black eye on the right side of my face. I guess I will show up at Church with my right eye being a black eye. Quickly, I put on some church appropriate pants and a dark blue polo t-shirt. I kept my hair a bit messy, but "church worthy" enough. As I get in the car with my family I just look out the window. My father has the biggest smile on his face when he looks at me. He thinks that he taught me a lesson and I will obey more for now on, but little does he know that he is wrong.

"You say that you were jumped by some Castiel. Understand?" My father asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Yes what?" He asks.

"Yes...Sir," I said.

When we get to the church people stare at my face. They whisper to each other and I can hear them talking about me. I'm done with these people pretending that they have done no wrong. That they are just perfect. Everyone has done something wrong in their life. Gabriel and I sit next to each other while my parents sit on Gabriel's side. I try to listen to the preacher, but it's to hard. I'm to busy wanting to leave with my father being close to me.

_-The Next Day-_

**Castiel's P.O.V**

I woke up, got dressed, and went to my first hour class. Anna was there waiting for me.

"Cas! Is it true that you were charged with underage drinking? Everyone knows," she said.

Who told her that?

"Yeah and what happened to you? You just left me for dead," I said.

"I just took off and I was a little drunk so I wasn't thinking straight, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Yeah yeah," I said rolling my eyes.

We sit down in our desks while the teacher gives a lecture on poems.

"What happened to your face?" Anna asked.

"Who do you think?" I asked her.

"This is worst than the others, he must have been really upset," she said sadly.

"Yeah well I'm fine. I don't care about that prick," I said.

"What's with this new language you speak of. Is your Christian ways slipping away?" Anna asks jokingly.

"I just speak my mind," I told her.

When class is over Anna and I say our good byes and we part our different ways. Suddenly a shadow comes over me.

"Are you Castiel?" The shadow asked.


	9. Chapter 8

**Castiel's P.O.V**

"Are you Castiel?" The shadow asked.

I turned around to see a tall guy that had a black hoodie on his head with black pieces of hair peaking out. I recognize him as one of the druggies of the school, but I never knew his name. All I knew was that he is a senior.

"What do you want?" I asked him sharply.

"What ever happened to the Christian attitude?" He asked with a smirk.

"I need to get to class," I said.

"Now there's the good Chirstian boy. Wanting to get to class on time," he said.

"I'm leaving," I said turning away.

As I was turning away he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, I just want to know if the rumors are true. Did you get arrested for underage drinking?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah. So what? Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Well then you should meet me and my group of friends. I think we will all get along well," he said with a sinister smile.

"I don't even know your name and why would I do that?" I asked him.

"My name is Crowley and my friends are a lot like you. They use to follow the Christian go to church every Sunday path, but now they're more realistic. They're more about other things than church. It seems that your father has had some fun with your face," he said.

He did he know what.

"Don't worry. My dad use to do that to me to, but ever since I've changed my ways he left. He went off to some big city. Now I'm superior and I always have a good time," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay? Think about it Castiel. Your father has told you that you're no good and that you threw your life away with this arrest. Why not make your life more interesting? Meet me behind the school after school. Trust me, it will be worth it," he said.

Crowley walked away as the late bell rang. I might actually meet him after school since I have nothing to lose.

_-6th Hour-_

I'm walking into my last hour seeing Dean sitting at the desk. Usually he's the last one in the class. His face seemed to lighten up when he saw me but then confusion was seen on his face. I sit down at my desk and wait for the teacher to go on about something I don't care about.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" He asked.

"Nothing important. I don't really want to talk about it right now," I told him.

"Umm ok," he said.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I was nervous if Castiel was going to school today. I don't know why, it must be because I left him at the police station and I didn't wait up for him. When he entered the room I was happy to see he came to school, but then I got confused. His face looked like he got beat up really bad. A rumor spread around school about Castiel and his arrest for underage drinking. Another rumor spread that was about people mugging him.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing important. I don't really want to talk about it right now," he sharply replied.

"Umm ok," I said.

Something is not right. It doesn't seem like he really got mugged, his hands were not even damaged. If he was tossed around and if he tried to defend himself then his hands would be scraped up.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

A minute is left in class and I figure that I should go see Crowley. I mean why not? What do I have to lose? Finally the bell rings. I jump out of my chair and casually walk to the back of the school. I don't want to seem like I'm dying to get to Crowley. I just want to see what his friends are like. Maybe they are like me. As I arrive to the back of the school no one seems to be there. I just wait for Crowley and his friends.

"Castiel, didn't think you would show," Crowley said as he walked up to me.

There is two people behind him, a boy and a girl. The girl has dark brown hair with blue streaks in it. Her eyes are covered in black eye makeup and she has a blue nose piercing. The guy on the other hand has long blonde hair with a red beanie on. He has a nose piercing and gauges.

"So you want to have a bit of fun Castiel," Crowley said handing me a water bottle with clear liquid in it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Really Castiel? It's vodka. Filled to the top of the bottle for you. Drink up," Crowley said.

I grab the bottle and said, "Thanks."


	10. Chapter 9

**Castiel's P.O.V**

It is Friday and my face has pretty much cleared up from the bruising. My bruises heal really quickly for some odd reason. All I have left to heal is underneath my eyes, there is a bit purple there. Everything has been the same for the past few days. I would meet Crowley after school to get a bit drunk and then make my way to my house without anyone noticing. Since it's Friday I decided to drink the whole water bottle of vodka in less than 2 minutes. I felt the burning sensation when it went down my throat, it was obviously straight vodka. It didn't have a special flavor, it was just plain vodka.

"Aren't you excited to drink that?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah, I like that burn feeling you get in your throat," I replied.

"Well that will kick in soon. How about we go see one of my friends? They could change you up a bit," he said.

"Sure, why not," I said.

At the moment I didn't think of what he said since the alcohol was kicking in. Soon enough I started to lose my balance an my words were slurred.

"Crowley Where... Where is... That friend.. Of yourssss," I barely said.

"He's in this apartment building. Don't worry, he doesn't live upstairs. It would be hell if we had to get you up those stairs," he said.

When we reached the door of Crowley's friend I heard blasting music from inside. Some sort of heavy metal music. Crowley banged on the door and about a minute later a guy opened the door. He has tattoos everywhere on his body ad piercing on about every inch of his face. This guy had most of his right ear pierced.

"Crowley, long time no see. What can I do for you?" He asked.

He seemed nice.

"I need to get this one an eyebrow piercing along with his lip," Crowley said pointing to me.

I didn't have time to protest about the piercings since I was to drunk to think.

**Crowley's P.O.V**

Everything was setting nicely. It's not like I really care for Castiel, I just like messing with the religious. Especially if it means messing up the son of one of the highest man in the church. Castiel is the perfect example of ripping apart a wholesome, church family. Messing up him can tear his family apart. He's already started on his own by getting arrested for underage drinking. My good friend, Markzus, has done a ton of piercings for years. He owes me one so he'll do Castiel's piercings for free.

"I need to get this one an eyebrow piercing along with his lip," I said pointing to Castiel.

Castiel didn't even protest to the piercings, he even smiled like a happy drunk. Maybe we can add a little color to his hair.

"Well then come on it. It won't take long," Markzus said.

**Dean's P.O.V **

Football practice is over finally and I'm heading to the car with Sammy. I feel bad sometimes because Sammy has to wait up for me after school for two hours. He will usually go to the school library and do his homework or read a book.

"Dean look at that kid," Sammy said pointing to a kid 20 yards away from us.

He looked familiar. He was prancing around with his arms flapping like wings. This kids was in the parking lot just laughing, but then he suddenly stopped and sat down. No one was left in the parking lot except 3 cars that belonged to the teachers.

"Dean, you should go see if he is ok," Sammy said.

"Ok Sammy. Go to the car, I'll be right back," I told him.

"It's Sam," he mumbled.

Keep on saying that Sammy, I will not stop calling you Sammy. I walked over to the crazy guy and as I got closer to him I realized that it was Castiel.

"Castiel? Is that you?" I asked.

"AHHH, yeah it's me. Why do you speak so loud?" He asked with his head between his legs.

"I'm talking normal. What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He lifted up his head to reveal his snake bite lip piercing and right eyebrow piercing. I also noticed a dark blue streak in his hair, it was about 2 inches wide. It started from the back of his head and curved its way the the right side of his head.

"Woah church boy. What's up with these piercings and your hair?" I asked.

"Fucking Crowley and his friend. I drank a water bottle full of vodka and Crowley took me to one of his friends to get a piercing and to dye part of my hair. I don't want to pull these piercings out because they might get infected. One the other hand my family will kill me if they see these," he said.

"Dude, Cas. What were you think? You got arrested for underage drinking and then you continue to do it? What's wrong with you?!" I asked.

"I know Dean. I have done something wrong, but it felt so good to rebel," he said with a weak smile.

He looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes. His piercings were jet black colored and it made his eyes look even more light blue. Even the dark blue streak in his hair made his eyes pop. Cas kinda looked hot. Wait?! The fuck Dean. You aren't gay, shut the fuck up Dean. Cas is just a friend.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, where is Crowley now?" I asked.

"He left me at that park over there and I was trying to get home. Obviously it is a struggles to get home," he said.

"Well I guess I could take you home. It's only 5:30," I said.

"Thanks Dean," he said.

Cas grabbed his backpack from behind him and got up slowly. I held him up because he was struggling to stand up.

"Why are you helping me Dean?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. I just am. Why?" I asked.

"Well you are considered one of the Kings of this school and I'm just some random kid. I mean on the first day of school when I bumped into you your friends weren't really the nicest people," Cas said sadly.

"Well I won't really consider them my friends, they are dicks. Just because I don't seem nice doesn't mean I'm not. I just go along with what people think of me," I said.

"Oh okay. Well you shouldn't do that. It's not really good for you to go along with what people think of you," Cas said.

"And you shouldn't go and get drunk then show up with a ton of piercings. Let's not forget about your blue hair streak to," I said.

Cas laughed a little and said," I guess we both have problems."

"Haha, yeah," I said smiling.

As we reached Sammy and the baby Cas started to walk on his own.

"Sammy can you move to the back seat please," I begged.

"Sure," he said.

"Thanks," Cas said to Sammy," My name is Castiel."

"My name is SAM," Sammy said emphasizing on the word Sam.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Cas said with a warm smile.

We all got situated and drove off to Cas's house. As Cas is giving me directions "Heat of the Moment" is playing in the background.

"Dean your music choice sucks," Sammy said.

"Back seat driver has no power of the music," I said with a smirk.

"Even when I'm not in the back seat I still have no power," Sammy wined.

"It's because I'm the oldest," I said.

"My house is up here," Cas said point to a very expensive looking house.

"Damn Cas. That's a nice looking house," I said.

"Well on the outside it seems nice, but on the inside it is a living Hell," he said.

"Well I hope that your family doesn't lash out on you about your piercings and your hair," I said.

"Same," he said.

We both got out of the car and I helped Cas get to his front door. He didn't need much help because it seemed like he could walk fine now.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Give it to me. I'll put my number in it since you seem pretty cool. Plus I heard that on Monday in science we will have to do a group project so I guess we can be partners. It's an out of school project," I said.

"Sure why not," Cas said.

We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

After Dean left I stood at my door for a few minutes formulating a plan to pass my family without them noticing me. I took a deep breath and opened the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Castiel's P.O.V**

I opened the door slowly to check if anyone was by the door, but I only heard people in the kitchen. I walked into the house closing the door without a sound. The light in the kitchen was on and the smell of a roast hit my nose. Let me throw up in my mouth for a minute, God I hate roast. I ran up stairs and dashed into my room. I locked my room door and leaned on my door. A sigh left my body thinking that I could just stay in my room and have no one bother me.

"Castiel? Is that you?" Gabriel asked outside my door.

Dammit.

"Yeah Gabriel. It's me," I said.

I was terrified and worried that I would have to go down stairs.

"Well dinner is ready and mom wants you to come eat," he said.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Sucks to be you because Mom wants you to eat with your family. Don't you know that Lucifer and Michael are here from collage," Gabriel said.

Son of a bitch! Why the fuck are they here?

"Why are they here?" I asked in a confused tone.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? They just showed up today," he said.

"Fine, I'll be down there in a minute," I said.

I looked around my room for a hoodie to put over my head. All I need to do is to cover up my piercings with my hand as I eat with my family. After throwing things around my room for a minute I finally found my black hoodie. Never thought that this hoodie would mean a lot to me by hiding my hair. I put on the hoodie and make sure that the hood covers my blue hair. Hopefully they won't suspect anything, but I doubt it. Making my way down the stairs I realize that my Dad isn't here because he would have told me that dinner is ready. Well at least I won't get the beating right away if I'm caught. He must still be at work. I place my hands on each of my face to cover up my piercings. Lucifer and Michael are already giving each other death threats through their eyes across the table. I sit across from Gabriel to avoid any tension across the table while Michael sits next to me. A ring from my Mom's cellphone goes throughout the house for a few seconds before she answered it.

A few moments later she calls out from the kitchen saying," I'm sorry boys, but there is a problem at work and I need to leave right now. Gabriel can you please take out this roast when the timer rings? Michael and Lucifer there shall be no fighting. Also, talk about why you two are here."

My mom grabbed her grey coat and headed out the door.

"Yeah, why are you two here? It's not like you want to visit us," Gabriel said.

Lucifer, who sat beside Gabriel, said," Well little bro we came because Mom needed us to talk to the baby Castiel. I heard that you've been getting into some trouble Castiel."

"Lucifer don't talk to me about getting into trouble. You always get in trouble. I'm surprised you're still going to the university. It seems like they would drop your stupid ass," I said.

"It's seems like Castiel has a bit of a mouth on him since the last time I've seen you," Lucifer said with a smirk.

The kitchen timer suddenly went off and Gabriel went to go get the food.

"By the way, what's with the hoodie? You know we are inside right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I know we are inside Michael, but I don't know. I just really like this hoodie. Is that I crime?" I asked him in an annoyed tone.

"What are you trying to hide Castiel?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

"Nothing," I replied.

Gabriel came in with the roast and plopped it onto the center of the table.

"Feed yourselves," Gabriel mumbled.

Gabriel sat down and took out an orange sucker. With all the sugar that he eats I'm surprised that he hasn't gotten a cavity.

"So Castiel, what made you get arrested for underage drinking?" Lucifer asked as he pulls some meat of the God awful roast.

"Really? Isn't it obvious? Alcohol you idiot," I said.

"Castiel I'm getting real tired of your shit. What were you thinking?" Michael asked.

"I hate this house and my parents so I rebelled against their wishes. Anna wanted to go to this party so I went," I said.

I repositioned my hands to cover my piercings with my hands. My left hand coving up my snake bite piercing and my right hand covering up my eyebrow piercing. My elbows rested on the table.

"Our Castiel is growing up. What's next to prove your rebelliousness?" Lucifer said amusingly.

"Is this a joke to you Lucifer? We don't want him to live a meaningless life. Castiel get your elbows off of the table," Michael demanded.

"Why? It's to none of your concern," I said.

"Just do it Castiel," Gabriel pleaded.

"No I don't have to," I insisted.

"So this is next to prove how rebellious you are Castiel? Telling your older brothers no," Lucifer said laughing a bit.

Lucifer raked his hand through his dirty blonde and his bright blue eyes stared at me coldly.

"Take off your jacket Castiel," Lucifer ordered.

"No," I said.

"Take it off," Lucifer ordered again.

"No," I said flatly.

"You made a big mistake Castiel," Lucifer said smiling.

I could of sworn that his eyes turned a shade darker. Lucifer climbed over the table and tackled my on the ground. My hoodie still hid my blue hair and I didn't move my hands. The impact of the tackled surged pain through my back. Lucifer grabbed my arms and put them by my side. He looked shocked at first, but then gave me a sinister smile.

"Get off of him Lucifer!" Michael and Gabriel screamed.

"Let's see what's under that hoodie," Lucifer said.

Lucifer pulled it back revealing my blue hair.

"I knew you were hiding something," Lucifer said.

As Lucifer let go of my hands and started to get up I punched him in the face. It wasn't moments later that I continue to punch him in the face. My body was leaning over him as he laid on the ground blocking his face. Gabriel came up from behind me and pulled me off of Lucifer. Adrenaline was throughout my whole body. I like I could demolish a tank. Michael grabbed Lucifer from his red shirt and pulled him away from me.

"Knock it off you two!" Gabriel yelled.

I relaxed and Lucifer did the same thing. Michael looked at my lip, then my right eyebrow, and then at my hair.

"Castiel when did you get piercings and when did you dye your hair?" Michael asked.

"A few hours ago, but I was kind of drunk during the whole thing," I said ashamed.

"Fuck Castiel. What where you thinking?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe along the lines of fuck my parents and their rules," I said.

Suddenly the front door swung open.

"I'm home!" My father's voice said.

I looked at my surroundings. A chair on its side, table ware tossed around the table, and Lucifer had a stupid smile on his face. My father walked into the room and looked astonishing.

He began to spit out questions, "What happened? Why is the table a mess? Where your Mom? Where's-"

He stopped his questions as he looked at me. Pure rage was on his face.

"CASTIEL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" My father yelled.

It's rarely that he uses the word hell like this. He's pretty pissed off.

"Do tell us Castiel," Lucifer said.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! LEAVE AND STAY OUT!" My father screamed.

I grabbed my phone off of the table and made my way to the door. I looked back and saw Gabriel gone, but the rest were still there. I slammed the door and walked towards the sidewalk.

"Castiel!" A voice shouted out my window.

I turned around to see Gabriel with my run away bag. I kept it if I ever wanted to leave this house. It had a few change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, iPhone charger, my headphones, my lucky trench coat, and a Doritos bag. He threw it out the window towards me and along came my school backpack.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how long your going to be gone. Call me everyday so I know your okay. I got to go bye Castiel," Gabriel said with a sad smirk.

"Thanks Gabe," I said.

I quickly grabbed my school backpack and my runaway bag. My runaway bag was a simple black Jansport backpack. Luckily I had a kid name Kevin hack into my iPhone to block my location. I knew it would come in handy at some time. Now the next question was...

Where do I go now?


	12. Chapter 11

**_I'm trying a new point of view. Comment if you like this better than the pervious P.O.V._**

Castiel decided to walk out of the neighborhood. He didn't want to be reminded of his messed up family. Gabriel was the only one close to being normal in his family. Both of the bags rested on his shoulders and caused some pain on his shoulders. He looked at his black iPhone and the time read 7:10. The sun was already setting with orange and pink spread throughout the sky. The flickering street lights started to creep him out, but what was he gonna do about it. Castiel's phone went off in his hand. The phone number was Deans.

"Hello," Castiel answered.

"Hey Cas I was wondering if everything is good with your parents?" Dean's voice asked with a touch of worry.

"Haha, yeah about that... I got kicked out of the house. Luckily Gabriel threw down my backpack for school and my run away bag I keep for emergencies. I guess it came in handy. So now I am just walking along the sidewalk thinking what I should do next," Castiel explained.

"Cas! You can't just go walking along the streets when it is going to get dark soon. Do you know a place where you can stay at?" Dean asks, panic in his voice.

Castiel wondered why Dean cared so much.

"No not really. I'm just walking around for now," Castiel replied.

"Do you want to come stay at my house? I know we don't know each other well and all, but it's better than you being on the streets. That's not safe," Dean said.

Castiel questioned the idea of going to Dean's house, but decided to take the offer. Where else would he go?

"Ummm... Sure Dean. Thanks, can you tell me where you live so I can get to your house?" Castiel asked.

"No Cas tell me where you are. I can go pick you up because I live kind of far away from where I dropped you off. Tell me where I should pick you up," Dean demanded nicely.

Castiel looked around for a street name, but all he saw was an old gas station named Gas N' Sip. The light sign with the logo was faded and the gas pumps looked like they where falling apart. A dull light appeared out of the tiny convenient store signaling that someone was in there. This old gas station has been open for at least 20 years or longer.

"I'm by my house. Right in front of me is an old gas station called Gas N' Sip. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Castiel asked.

"Is one of the windows covered in duct tape?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked at gas station and saw a window covered in duct tape. Like the window was completely gone.

"Yeah, why?" Castiel questioned.

"Okay, I know where you are. I'll be there in five minutes," Dean said.

Castiel decided to get closer to the gas station and wait for Dean there. The smell of gas was faint, but still strong enough to make him wrinkle his nose. Castiel didn't like the foul smell of gas, it seemed to strong for him and it gave him a headache. Kind of like the alcohol that got him into this mess. He walked up to the gas station and placed both of his bags on the ground next to the ice bag container. His shoulders were relieved of the pain that the bags caused. Sighing he put his back up to the Gas N' Sip wall. Castiel feels guilty for bringing Dean into his family mess. He doesn't want Dean to get involved by helping him, but he is just letting him crash at his house. The temperature dropped quickly as Castiel stood waiting for Dean. Goosebumps formed on his arms and legs even though he had his black hoodie on and some jeans. It felt like an eternity until Dean showed up in the jet black Impala. Dean saw Castiel immediately and pulled up to him rolling down the front passenger window.

"I heard you needed a lift," Dean said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Castiel asked.

"Come on in Cas," Dean answered rolling the window up.

Castiel grabbed both his bags and climbed into the Impala.

"Long time no see," Dean said pulling out of the gas station.

Castiel felt awkward being there. He doesn't really know Dean and now he's sleeping at his house.

"Thanks for doing this. I didn't mean for you to get dragged into my family problems," Castiel confessed.

"Hey it's alright. Anything for a friend," Dean said.

A friend? Dean considered him as a friend? That makes sense because no one would just take someone random and let them sleep at their house. Castiel shifted in his seat.

"Cas is that blood in your hair?" Dean asked.

"Blood? Where?" Castiel panicked.

"Right above your left ear! There is blood right there. Is that yours?" Dean asked.

Castiel moved his left hand to the part where Dean said he saw blood. He felt drying liquid in his hair. It wasn't his because Castiel didn't feel any cuts in his skin to put blood there.

"It must be Lucifer's blood," Castiel claimed.

"Lucifer? Where you fighting the Devil?" Dean asked confused.

"Lucifer is my brother. My family names all their kids after Angels. Lucifer is just the not so good angel. When we fought I must have hit him somewhere and his blood got on me," Castiel said.

"Well you're not the only dysfunctional family," Dean said.

Castiel looked at Dean to see him lose his smile. He looked heart broken.

"May I ask why your family is dysfunctional?" Castiel asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm the one who brought it up anyway. I don't have a Mom because she died in a fire when I was younger so my Dad had to take care of Sammy and I. It's not really like he looked after Sammy because he was always away at some job. Either it was car mechanic, hunting, working diners, or whatever he could find to get by. That meant I had to grow up and become more of a parent figure for Sammy. We moved constantly, not staying at a place for more than a month. Then my Dad's good friend Bobby found him a job here in Lawrence. He took it, but then some complications happened and he quit that job. He comes home at least once a month with some money for Sammy and I to survive off of. I don't know where he works right now, but at least we don't have to move again. At least not for a while," Dean revealed.

"Well then. At least you have Sam. He seems like a good guy," Castiel said.

"He's a good kid. He's really smart and people are looking at him with scholarships. Sammy's dream college is Stanford. I'm glad he's got something good going on for him," Dean said.

Dean felt good to know that Sammy has dreams to get a high education. It made Dean proud to know that. The Impala pulls up to a one story house that is a little run down. Castiel didn't complain about staying at Deans. It's not a type of house Castiel is used to, but this house seemed more like a home than a house. It had a personal feeling to it. Castiel liked it.

"I know it's not the kind of mansion you're use to, but at least it's holding up," Dean said embarrassed.

Dean didn't like the comparison of his house to Castiel's house. Cas's house seemed fancy and Dean's house was a small run down house. Weeds appeared from the sidewalk and the yard was dying all together.

"Dean I don't care what kind of house you have. I'm just glad you're letting me stay," Castiel said smiling.

"Well let's get inside before we freeze to death," Dean suggested.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea," Castiel said grabbing his bags.

As they walked into the door Sammy stood at the kitchen. The living room was to their right and the kitchen was to their left. If they kept on walking straight Dean and Castiel would end up in the hallway where Dean, Dean's Dad, and Sammy's room where. The only bathroom was also located in that same hall way.

"Our house is kinda laid out weird," Dean said.

"Hey Dean is that Castiel again?" Sammy asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah Sammy," Dean responds.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Castiel asks.

"Follow me," Dean said.

Dean lead Castiel to his room that was cleaned up. Before he called Castiel Dean could get through his room well unless he cleaned up. Dean is glad that he cleaned it up or Castiel might have thought that Dean was a slop. In reality Castiel wouldn't mind. Castiel put his bags by the closet and Dean lead them to the kitchen.

"Hey Castiel," Sammy said in a flat tone.

"Hey Sam," Castiel said.

"Sammy I thought you were going to Jessicas," Dean said with a smirk.

"I am. I'm leaving right now. Why do you care?" Sammy asked.

"I'm just seeing if you're a ditcher Sammy," Dean said.

"Unlike you," Sammy responded.

"What can I say," Dean agreed.

"Bye Dean. Bye Castiel," Sammy said walking out of the door.

That left Dean and Castiel alone.


	13. Chapter 12

Silence. Castiel shifted were he stood and Dean noticed. Dean felt uncomfortable to.

"Have you ate yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, no. Well I'm not hungry," Castiel stuttered.

"Ok well I haven't so I'm gonna. You can go in there if you want to watch tv," Dean said pointing to the old TV.

Castiel uneasily walked to the so called living room while Dean made himself a sandwich. He sat on the rough looking couch and stared at the remote. Castiel never watched TV that much because his parents didn't trust them to watch the appropriate things. They never liked anything to violent, loud, or inappropriate. That rules out most of the TV world. Castiel could figure out an iPhone, but a TV remote was like rocket science. All these buttons didn't make much sense to him. Dean noticed Castiel staring at the remote when he finished eating his sandwich.

"You having a hard time using that remote? You're suppose to press the buttons not stare at them," Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel looked at Dean and said," Well Dean it's not like my parents like me to watch TV. I don't really know how to work this thing."

Dean walked toward Castiel and sat on the couch. Castiel tensed up and felt uncomfortable as Dean sat a little to close to him.

"Here," Dean said grabbing the remote from the table," This is the power button."

Castiel watched Dean's finger point to the big red button in the right top corner. Castiel nodded to show he understood.

"Now these two black buttons are for changing the channel and the ones to the right next to them are for changing the volume."

"Ok, I understand now thanks Dean," Castiel said.

"No prob Cas. So what do you want to watch? We have cable so there isn't much to watch," Dean said.

"I don't care. What ever you want to watch," Castiel said leaning back into the couch.

Castiel got more comfortable being with Dean. Even though Dean was very close to him, only an inch and a half away from their thighs touching. Eventually Dean put on some South Park and to Castiel's surprise he really liked it. Castiel's eyes wondered off the TV and looked at the bottle of whiskey on the table. His mouth started to water and he felt a craving to drink it. Dean noticed Castiel shifting in his seat. His eyes weren't on the TV, but on the his dad's bottle of whiskey.

"CASTIEL!" Dean yelled.

Castiel snapped out of his day dream with the whiskey and saw Dean with rage in his eyes. Castiel knew Dean was mad because Dean used Castiel's full name and didn't call him Cas.

"What?" Castiel asked weakly.

"Don't fucking what me! Stop looking at that whiskey, alcohol isn't good for you. You need to stop looking at it an get it out of your head. You need to stop craving it," Dean explained.

Castiel's body drooped down in disappointment. He knew alcohol wasn't good for him, but his mind was craving it.

"I know Dean, it's just my mind messing with me. I'm just..." Castiel didn't finish his sentence.

Castiel was bathing in his own pity. He disappointed his friend, but Castiel was already use to it. For people to be disappointed in him. He wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes away and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel said.

Dean put his hand on Castiel's back and smiled.

Castiel was surprised by Dean's touch, but liked it. It felt warm and wholesome. Like he was protected and couldn't be harmed by anything.

"It's all good, you're not the only one with an addiction," Dean said.

Dean noticed Castiel's cheeks blushing and he found it cute. The blush brought out the color in his pale lips. This made Dean go hungry for Castiel. Although Dean knew he was straight this was what he wanted. He wanted Castiel. His body, mind, and touch. Everything. Dean licked his lips like a hungry animal. Castiel saw this and a new feeling emerged from his body. A feeling of want. A want for Dean. Castiel looked at Dean's lightly tanned face and his freckles that were spread across his nose. Then his bright green eyes that was the color of healthy green grass.

Castiel thought fuck it.

His pale lips touch the lips of the boy next to him. Both were surprised by this action, but not one of them were willing to brake apart. Hunger for each other grew in the kiss making it a bit sloppy, but it then settled into a rhyme. Both of the boys synced perfectly in the kiss. The piercing on Castiel's lip made that kiss a different experience for Dean. It felt good to Dean. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair in which Castiel felt pleasure. A moan leaked through Castiel's mouth. Dean felt excitement form in his body as he heard Castiel's moan of pleasure. Castiel smiled as he kissed Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck. They're tongues tangled in each other's mouth. Castiel pushed Dean lightly on his back and continued to place his hands all over Dean's sides. The cold touch of Castiel made Dean jump a little, but it felt good to Dean. To have someone touch him with such care and effort. Not something he was use to.

Soon enough Dean's shirt came off with Castiel sucking his neck. Dean made it his mission to take Castiel's shirt off. He placed his hands on Castiel's back and pulled him closer to him. Dean tried to pull off the shirt, but his lover wouldn't budge. Every time Dean grabbed the edge of Castiel's shirt Castiel would push his hands away. Dean continued to kiss his angel like boy. Dean felt Castiel's mouth on his neck while his piercing rubbed up against his skin. His mouth pressed hard on his neck and Dean knew that a hickey would form. Something that Dean likes. A moan escaped Dean and Castiel felt satisfaction.

Suddenly a knock came from the front door.

"Dammit, sorry Cas but I need you to stop sucking my neck so I can answer the door," Dean said pushing Castiel off.

While Dean grabbed his shirt from the cold floor Castiel's cheeks were blushing. Castiel knew a hickey would form on Dean's neck and that made him happy to mark Dean. Dean opened the door, with his shirt on, to reveal a girl with Girl Scout cookies. You could tell she was nervous since she didn't speak. Her mom was on the side walk talking on her phone not paying attention.

"I'll by some Mint Chocolate chip cookies," Dean said politely.

Dean knew to not be a douche to this little girl. She was nervous as is.

A smile formed on her face and she held out the form to Dean. He placed his name on the order form and gave the $4 to the girl. The blonde pigtailed girl gave him the box of cookies and walked of the porch without speaking a single word.

"Didn't know you were a softy Dean," Castiel said behind him.

Dean quickly turned around and said," Well she was nervous, how could I resist."

"Well you did get cookies out of it," Castiel said smiling.

"Cas... What are we doing?" Dean asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I do know that I like being around you and you make me feel safe. This is turning into a chick flick moment," Castiel said.

"Well I feel the same way. I thought that I wasn't gay, but I guess I must be gay for you. Castiel Novak will you do me the honor of being my lovely boyfriend?" Dean asked nervously.

Castiel took in a deep breath and said," My religion doesn't accept this and neither does my family so... Hell yeah."


	14. Chapter 13

Castiel and Dean spent all Saturday with each other. Getting more comfortable with each other and enjoying themselves. Neither of them have enjoyed themselves in awhile. Sammy wasn't home all Saturday and Sunday. He was to busy with his new girlfriend Jessica and some of his school friends. Sammy was smart and knew to call Dean every hour except at night because he knew Dean would be sleeping. But things changed at 4 pm on that Sunday.

"Dean I have to go! I can't skip it or the cops will come for me. I don't want to get into more trouble. I know you don't like the church, I don't like it either. It doesn't except us for who we are, but that is were the Rehab meetings are. You can even come with me," Castiel said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean hesitated and sighed.

"Don't worry, it will only be an hour. Do you want to come with me?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Yeah Cas, I'll be there for you," Dean said and weakly smiled.

"Well should get going. It starts at 4:15," Castiel said.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him to the Impala. The touch of Dean made Castiel go numb inside. Every time they touch it seemed to set fireworks off in both of them. Dean liked to grab Castiel's hand because Castiel's skin wasn't as rough as Deans. Castiel was more smooth and soft while Dean had more of a rough skin.

The sun was still high in the sky and a few kids were playing in the street. Castiel liked this because it was a more relaxed neighborhood than his parents. The leaves were starting to turn their usual fall colors. It was Castiel's favorite season.

They both got into the Impala and drove to the church.

"I hate how these things are at a church. They should move it," Dean said angrily.

Castiel knew the real reason why Dean was upset. Dean didn't have a problem with religion except for the part: a man shall not lie with another man. That would mean that Dean and Castiel would be doing a sin. Dean didn't like that the church spoke out against gays. The church they are going to is the church were Castiel's father works. To make matters worse this church spoke out against gays almost every Sunday during the service. They had a zero tolerance for it.

"Where here," Dean said flatly.

It was 4:10. There were 8 cars in the parking lot.

"Thanks Dean, you ready to go?" Castiel asked.

"Oh you betcha," Dean said sarcastically.

They got of the car and Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. Castiel's cheeks turned red and he gripped Dean's hand tighter. They were going to walk through a Church holding hands like there is going to be no problem.

As they entered the Church Castiel lead them down a hall way to a room. The sign on the door said: Rehab.

"Well let's get to it," Dean said.

Dean opened the door and saw 6 people sitting in chairs. They started at Dean and Castiel, but said nothing. Castiel dragged Dean to a set of chairs next to a blonde haired woman. They sat down still holding hands.

"Hi everyone, my name is Tommy and I will be the group leader to help you through your addiction. Let's go around the circle. Stay your name and your addiction," Tommy said.

Tommy looked like a 30 year old that never finished highschool. He had a dark red hoodie on and some blue jeans. His brown hair was messy, but not in the good way. His face looked tired and wrinkled a little.

"My name is Heather and I have an addiction with taking medicine I don't need," the blonde lady said next to Castiel.

It was Castiel's turn.

"Um my name is Castiel and I have an addiction with alcohol," Castiel said embarrassed.

"I'm not here for this rehab thing I'm just here for Castiel, my boyfriend," Dean said with a smirk.

A gasp came from the group, but people still introduced each other. Dean guessed that they didn't like gay people and decided to mess with them.

Throughout the hour they talked about their feels and they made Dean sick. Not like Castiel liked it any better, but he had to do this so he didn't get in anymore trouble.

"Well thank you for coming here everyone, I feel like we all can get over our addiction and there will be a brighter future for everyone," Tommy said.

Everyone got up and left. Castiel and Dean were the last ones left to leave. They started walking on the Impala whenever they were stop by one of the rehab members. It was Uriel, a guy who is addicted to taking pills.

"So you guys are gay right?" Uriel asked.

"Uhh yeah," Castiel said questionably.

"Well, you do realize you are in the church right?" Uriel asked.

"So who cares. I'm forced to go to these meetings. It's not like I volunteered to be here," Castiel said in an angry tone.

Dean's grip got tighter. 5 more guys walked up behind Uriel with angered looks on there faces.

"Is that all? Because we would like to get going," Dean said.

"Well we don't like to have fags in the church," Uriel said.

Dean let go of Castiel's hand and pushed Uriel up against a car. Uriel's group ripped Dean off of Uriel and started to hit him.

"Leave him alone!" Castiel yelled.

Castiel grabbed one of the guys hitting Dean and pulled him off. Dean punched his attackers every chance he got.

"Enough boys," Uriel said.

The attackers got off of Dean and Castiel rushed to his side. Dean's face was bruised already and swelling occurred around his eye.

"Leave us the fuck alone!" Castiel screamed.

Uriel smirked and said leaving," Watch your backs because this isn't even close to being over."


End file.
